


First Light

by AlexHunt



Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [18]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Bryce surprises Olivia with a quick date between shifts.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Olivia Hadley, Bryce Lahela/Original Character(s), Bryce Lahela/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804726
Kudos: 7





	First Light

Olivia looked down at her phone, 5:07 am. Her hands caressed her tired neck, trying to work up the energy to get off the bench in the locker room and head home after another long night. Her eyes drifted shut, just for a minute she told herself.

She snapped back into alertness a few minutes later, as a pair of strong hands began massaging her sore shoulders. “Good morning.”

“Bryce,” his name slipped off her lips leaving a smile in its wake. Her entire body relaxed under his familiar touch. “Mmm.” 

He leaned over kissing his way up the side of her neck. “We’ve been on opposite schedules for a week now.” His warm words melted against her skin. “I miss you.”

Her fingers tangled in his hair urging him closer. She let her head fall to the side as he pressed further into her skin. “Don’t stop.”

“If I knew all you needed was this, I could have saved a lot of time,” Bryce teased, nipping at her ear. She turned into him, her dark brown eyes filled with questioning curiosity. “I have a surprise for you!” 

Olivia took the hand he had offered her. In one swift movement, he pulled her effortlessly up into his arms, his lips crashing on hers. She didn’t care if other doctors were coming in and out of the locker room beginning and ending their shifts. She had missed him far too much. “This is quite nice.” She breathed, before kissing him again. 

He pulled back, a smirk playing on his lips. “This is just the beginning. Come with me.”   


She followed Bryce to the hospital roof. It was still dark, but the first light of dawn was just creeping on the horizon. Her eyes settled on an outstretched blanket with a picnic basket. “What is this?”

He ushered her to the area he had set up, draping another blanket over her legs. “It seems improbable that our schedules will ever allow us a conventional picnic so I figured why not a breakfast picnic.”

He opened the basket and handed her a thermos of hot coffee and opened a box of baked goods. 

“Is that a bear claw?!” Her eyes widened as she reached for the pastry. Her eyes closed as she savored the first bite of the sweet and tasty treat. “So good!” 

“I thought you might like that.” He curled up behind her, pulling the blanket more snuggly around them, shielding her from the cool morning breeze.

“What about your shift?” She questioned. “I thought yours started when mine ended?”

“Shh. Don’t worry about that.” His arms wrapped around her, holding her against his chest. “I have an arrangement.”

“That sounds ominous.” She took a sip of her coffee. “Do tell!”

Bryce chuckled remembering his agreement. “I made a deal with Zaid. I negotiated twenty minutes up here with you before I have to report this morning in exchange for keeping his secret.” 

“Zaid has a secret?!!!” Olivia almost choked on her bear claw. “I must know!”

“Later,” he pushed her hair away from her neck. His lips settling on her once more. “We don’t have a lot of time and I just want to be with you.”

“Aww, Bryce!” Her body was flooded with warmth at his words and his touch. She wanted nothing more than to stay there forever. “Who knew the resident party boy flirt would turn out to be such a romantic?”

“What can I say, you make me want to do everything in my power to make you smile,” he admitted nuzzling into her. “If that makes me a romantic then it’s only for you.” 

“You always make me smile, Bryce.” She turned into him. “You make me so happy; happier than I thought I could ever be. Thank you for this.”

“Your happiness is the only thanks I need.” He stroked her cheek, as he held her gaze. “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you, Liv."

“I know.” Oliva snuggled further into him. His strong arms around her felt like home. She haad to fight against her tired eyes and the urge to fall asleep on him. She couldn’t waste a second of their precious time together. Twenty minutes was never going to be enough. They watched the pale colors of dawn paint across the sky, knowing that with each shift in light their time together neared its end.


End file.
